Night of Hunters
"Night of Hunters" is the fourth episode of the second season of Slasher. It aired on October 17th 2017. Synopsis The histories of several characters unfold in flashback, revealing surprising connections, while an innocent hiker is pulled into the unfolding drama. Plot Glenn (Ty Olsson) is busy throwing up the bits of Antoine (Christopher Jacot) he ate out of the frying pan. Go back one year. He’s serving time in jail. He tries to school a new inmate on how to act, looking out for him. The younger man doesn’t want any help. But Glenn makes him aware. Back to present day. Renée (Joanne Vannicola) and Mark (Paulino Nunes) find the bloody mess left in the shed. The trunk formerly hiding the corpse of Talvinder (Melinda Shankar) now full of blood, organs, and limbs. Renée promises what’s left of Antoine she’ll root out the killer. Everybody’s affected, obviously. In secret, Mark takes the gun to Dawn (Paula Brancati) and advises her to protect herself, her friends. Everybody gets together after, Keira (Madison Cheeatow) wants to get to the bottom of things. Glenn foolishly accuses Noah (Jim Watson) of maybe having carved Antoine into pieces, so the younger man tries revealing the cook’s real name. When they go upstairs, the original bottle’s not there. Makes Noah look crazy, a liar. Peter (Lovell Adams-Gray) reluctantly tries vouching for him, but Keira wants him kept under watch until the killer’s found. Elsewhere, Judith (Leslie Hope) is continuously struggling. The safe space of the retreat has devolved into anything but, a playground for a brutal killer. Wren (Sebastian Pigott) keeps on comforting, trying to get closer, acting as protector. Outside, somebody looking similar to the killer shows up. Not the same parka or glasses, but similar. Peter chases them when they run off. They tackle her: a woman named Megan. She’s been trekking the wilderness, something her and a friend who passed away used to do together. Everybody at the retreat is paranoid, particularly Renée. She’s unraveling, getting crazier. Culminating in a crack across the woman’s head with a vase. On her, they find a permit to be in the park from 8 AM the day prior. She more than likely has nothing to do with any of it. Glenn’s quite a threatening guy, from his time in jail to in the room with Noah alone. He threatens Noah just like that young inmate before. And Megan, she’s stuck with a busted head, wondering what could happen next. Peter attempts to make her comfortable, apologizing for the others getting out of hand. He tells her about Antoine, Andi, Susan, how they’re all terrified of a killer somewhere out there, stalking them down one by one. He asks if she knows of a shortcut anywhere to get out from the retreat. Doesn’t matter much with all the snow, a storm raging. Noah escapes through the locked room by the window, out in the storm. He makes it to a camper in the woods. We go back two months before to the camper, where Glenn finds his young friend from jail out there. He wants to start his life over. You can see where this is going already. Glenn wants to go along, but you can see his buddy isn’t thrilled. They just aren’t the same sort of people. Present day in the camper, Noah sees a trail of blood leading to a freezer. Inside is something scary, so he takes a picture and gets the hell out of there. Up in the kitchen, Dawn is cooking, Mark lends her a hand. Seems Antoine was a “freegan” – he foraged for his food, finding what he could in order to limit participation in a consumerist economy/society, that whole deal. That means plenty of different vegetables and herbs to make dinner. Afterwards, Peter sees Noah is gone and so they set out to look for him. Back again two months, in the camper. Glenn’s really wearing out his welcome, his friend less enthused with every kilometer. Then the younger of the two says he’s past jail, their relationship. He wants a new life. This hurts Glenn, it’s clear they had a sexual relationship back then; not entirely a consensual one, surely. And now he goes too far, beating his old cellmate ruthlessly. Current day, Glenn has Noah all to himself, out in the wilderness, hidden away in an old school bus. When Dawn tries helping Megan up to bed, the woman loses her mind, screaming. Then she foams from the mouth, vomiting. She’s hallucinating, and then she tosses herself over the stairs, convulsing at the bottom. Dead. When everyone talks, suspicion falls on Dawn when Mark says he wasn’t there while she was serving up the stew. Then they find poison berries in a bow of it on the table. In the forest, the friends look for Noah. They come to the camper, though no one’s inside. They see the corpse in the freezer. Cut to two months before, as Glenn – the former Benny Ironside – introduces himself to the people at We Live As One. He lies and makes certain they accept him, as a man willing to change; he uses his old friend’s idea of starting anew as his own. Welcoming a murderer into their fold. Death(s) References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * https://fathersonholygore.com/2017/10/17/slasher-season-2-episode-4-night-of-hunters/ * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4667888/episodes?season=2 Category:Episodes